tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tavion Wolfbrood
Tavion is a former Companion, Shadow Watch member who enjoys alcohol in general. He is the partner/husband of the vampiress Sylarys Steelfang and the father of Aurilius Wolfbrood. Quite unusually, he is also one of the most powerful men to ever walk Mundus, despite his perchance for injury. Backstory Appearance and Personality Tavion is known to enjoy alcohol, and he also is fond of pretty ladies, being a little bit of a pervert. He has a tendency to end up in a bad situation where he is at the losing end. Tavion is also prone to socially inappropriate gestures and speech. Despite his obvious intelligence, especially when it comes to using magic and killing things with extreme prejudice, Tavion does not like to think, especially when drunk. In battle, Tavion fights with reckless abandon and does not really use much skill despite all the Shadow Watch training that he received. He is careless with his immense magic and tends to prefer causing the biggest explosion possible. Appearance wise, Tavion is a tall nord man, bearded, with short hair. His hair is brown. He possesses considerable bulk and unlike most of the Steelfangs, is considered to look rugged. Powers and Abilities Tavion is capable of manipulating kinetic energy, giving him the ability to perform Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Molecular manipulation, Atomic manipulation, telekinesis, wind control, extreme mobility, flight and a healing factor. He can redirect and change the motion of any object, granting him near invulnerability when he is focused on protecting himself Tavion received blood from Sylarys and so is a full blooded Steelfang Vampire. He is capable of manipulating life via this vampirism. He also has the ability to fly on unique wings, the fear vision that all Steelfang vampires possess and other related abilities like extreme strength and endurance. It also boosts his healing rates to superhuman levels, in tandem to his kinetic manipulation. Tavion has the ability to manipulate souls, allowing him to perform mass soul tears to kill many people at once, use souls as projectiles or explosives and raise thousands of dead. He was capable of tearing out even all the souls that Sylarys devoured, by forcing them away from her body. Tavion showed some skills with direct magicka projection, dimensional manipulation and mental magic. He was capable of teleporting via dimensional bridging and creating massive energy blasts. Also, it was difficult to read his mind due to the mental barriers in place. Tavion's former life as a lycanthropic warrior grants him a decent level of skill over the sword. He has shown to have a certain level of fencing skills before he became a member of the Shadow Watch, although his skills were mostly focused on performing brutal strikes that caused at much harm as possible. Equipment Tavion wielded the powerful flaming sword Ignitum, which burns all enemies too close to the wielder and weakens their resistance to flames. The blade itself is capable of inflicting very severe burns and the sword can create blasts of fire when it takes a life or on command. The weapon can also summon a meteor to take out large amounts of ranged targets and create a flaming arc of fire, or discrete bolts of fire to deal with ranged targets easily. The sword also gives a charge attack that causes a pair of fiery wings to extend from the wielder's back as they fly forward. Tavion wears a unique set of runic armor plated robes given to him by the Shadow Watch, which self repaired, could be created or destroyed on his command and was nearly impermeable to all forms of attack. He used to wear wolf armor before that, but he abandoned it for the much improved Shadow Watch robes. Trivia * Despite being one of the most powerful people in Mundus during his prime, Tavion easily got himself injured by multiple people, due to his carelessness and reliance on his regeneration. * Tavion was extremely adept at learning magic, picking it up at an extreme pace. His great intellect, however, wasn't utilized much when he fought in combat, or for other matters. * Tavion's drunken episodes are mostly quite benign, and he rarely actually causes mass havoc, or lose control of his magic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Companions Category:Nords Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Battlemages Category:College of Winterhold